The present invention relates generally to chewing gum products. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of small quantities of gluten which is added to chewing gums or chewing gum bases to reduce the perception of squeakiness or other noises during chewing.
The cause of noise during chewing is not precisely known. However, it is presumed to be due to vibration of the gum cud against teeth or dental work as the cud is chewed. Such noise is frequently noted when certain gum base formulations, particularly non-tack and wax-free formulations, are used. In any event, it is a problem which is seldom, if ever, discussed in the literature.
Gluten is a protein which occurs naturally in grains. It is the component of wheat flour which gives doughs elasticity, a characteristic critical to proper rising. It can also be used as a source of protein for nutritional fortification of foodstuffs.
Gluten use in chewing gums has been disclosed in the patent literature, usually as a potential ingredient for use in non-conventional gum bases. Such products are typically free of the elastomers and resins which make up conventional gum bases. Applicants are unaware of any commercial products which utilize the gluten-based gum bases disclosed in these patents.
EP 0,685,164 to Yajima discloses use of gluten, gliadin or glutenin as an additive for foodstuffs including chewing gum. Examples include "chewing-gum-like" products which use gluten compositions as a substitute for conventional gum bases.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,861 to Cohoe discloses digestible gum bases composed of gluten, a prolamine and various other components.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,700,387 to Stetson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,675 to Lutz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,815 to Hashimoto, U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,740 to Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,081 to Yaw, and JP 52-96771 (A) to Tashiro disclose chewing gums and gum bases which are predominantly wheat gluten.
JP 07-163300 (A) Kazuhiko discloses decomposable gums which utilize a mixture of gluten and zein as a gum base.
JP 54-044071 (A) to Nakatsuka discloses use of cross-linked gluten as a gum base.
JP 63-7747 (A) to Maruyama discloses gum bases composed of proteins (including gluten) and tannin.
Two patents propose utilization of gluten as an additive in chewing gums for specific purposes. Applicants are unaware of any commercialization of these patents.
JP 59-55148 (A) to Uchiyama discloses use of gluten as an oil-absorbing agent for chewing gums which contain pulverized cocoa beans.
JP 58-94350 (A) to Fukuda discloses the use of gluten as a carrier for color in chewing gum.
Despite the number of patents describing the use of gluten as an alternative to conventional gum base, the potential benefits of the use of small quantities of gluten as a texture modifier for conventional gum bases have previously been unrecognized.